end of year love
by Hydra-Phoenix-Deanna
Summary: Harry and Cedric together read how


This is set after the tri wizard tournament Cedric did not die.

This is a Harry/Cedric fic

The third task had just finished and after he had been rushed to the hospital wing, Harry started to explain what had happened in the grave yard to Professor Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

"Well, you see, the Cup was a portkey and, well, Cedric and I got sent to the grave yard where Tom Riddle Senior is buried. You know, Voldemort's father. And when we got there, well, I recognised it from my dreams. And then Wormtail appeared with a sort of bundle which turned out to be Voldemort and he tried to kill Cedric."

He remembered the blood that poured from Cedric's head after he had hit a tombstone when he fell. Harry gulped at the memory and after swallowing, he continued with his narrative.

"I tackled him and he hit his head and I really thought he was dead. So I stood up and was going to try and get us out of there when I got hit with _something_, a curse or some sort that sent me flying back into the statue over Riddle's grave. It must have been enchanted to hold me there because it _moved_ and held me there. Wormtail started to do a spell and he dropped the bundle into the cauldron that was there. He said this incantation or something and cut me with a knife he had. He also cut his hand off and took a piece of _bone; _it must have been, from the grave.They all went into the cauldron and sparks came out of it."

Harry shuddered as he recounted the events that had happened that night. Voldemort had come back and called his followers. The duel with him. The many curses he used. The spell that connected their wands. The images of his parents and the others.

He explained to Dumbledore as best he could, his throat sticking when he mentioned his parents.

"And they held off the curse for me to get back here with Cedric and the cup and, well, you know what happened next," he finished tiredly.

"Thank you, Harry my boy. We will leave and let you sleep now." Dumbledore said as he left with the Minister.

Harry was left in silence, and he started to think about what had happened.

He had nearly drifted off when he heard someone whisper his name.

"Harry? Harry, are you awake?" He groaned a negative in response, but the person wouldn't give up.

"Harry? Harry, wake up." They continued, pushing him back to consciousness.

"Yeah? What? Who is it?" he asked, rolling over to find his glasses.

"It's Cedric" said the older boy, handing him his glasses.

"Oh. Er, hi. Are you alright?"

Cedric grinned at him, shifting the bandage on his head slightly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine thanks. Pomfrey fixed me up in a minute. I just wanted to say…you know, thanks for saving me back there coz well, you know, you didn't have to."

Harry giggled as the older boy stuttered his thanks. Seriously, he turned to the other boy and mentioned his opinions, readying himself to tell him why he _really_ saved him.

"Well, I couldn't let you die because of me now, could I?"

Cedric let out a little giggle.

"But why? I was your competitor. You should have left me and you would have won."

"And I would have done the same for Fleur or Viktor." _What the hell? Who am I kidding? I wouldn't have been so quick if it had been either of the other two._ "It was my fault you where there and I can't have anyone else die because of me."

"Harry people don't die because you. They die because You-Know-Who is a madman and a murdered. They do_ not_ die because of you"

"People do die because of me. Just like my parents did."

"They died to save you, Harry," Cedric argued, trying to comfort the fourth year.

"Look, just… just leave me alone please" Harry started to cry, pushing his face into the pillow to hide his tears from the Hufflepuff.

"Harry I'm not leaving you when you're like this. Please stop. Please don't cry."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I always have. Ever since you came to Hogwarts and got on the Quiddich team in first year. I saw you were special and not the way in which you became famous. I've been trying to find away to get to know you and maybe then I could have asked you out."

"Why did you want to know me?"

"I wanted to know the real you. The Harry Potter that's not in the spot light all the time but the Harry Potter that your best friends know.' He sighed. 'But when every time I get I courage to say anything, something comes up like one of our friends get in the way and I don't get a chance to."

"Cedric, I don't understand. Are you saying that…that you…you like me?"

"Basically? Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No." Harry smiled shyly. "No it isn't."

Cedric moved closer, step by step, making sure that he didn't startle Harry, still checking that he was okay even though Harry had said it was.

When he got to the bed he sat down and took Harry's hand in his. Leaning in, he placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lip, their lips just brushing gently.

Harry lifted his free hand and grabbed Cedric's neck. Pulling him closer, he kissed the older boy again.

Cedric reacted quickly and kissed him back. He ran his tongue over Harry's bottom lip seeking entry to his mouth. He also ran his spare hand over Harry's thigh and over to his crotch making Harry gasp in surprise.

Taking advantage of this Cedric spilt his tongue into Harry's mouth. After a few seconds Harry relaxed and started to battle his tongue with Cedric's for dominance. Cedric won and he started to suck gently on Harry's lip. Breathing heavily, they broke apart for air.

"No. I _definitely _don't have a problem with that." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Well that's just great." Cedric said standing up and climbing on the bed to sit next to him. He leant over and kissed his crush again, this time moving his weight over to dominate Harry.

Pushing him down on his back and straddling his waist he kissed his lips, his jaw and steadily moved down his neck and over his Adams apple. He reached for the bottom of the shirt Harry was wearing and pushed his hands up his chest. Cedric started to pull it up over his head until someone came inside the curtains and coughed to get their attention.

"Mr. Diggory, Mr. Potter. While I am pleased that you are both feeling better, I would rather you both go to your separate beds and sleep." Madam Pomfrey said sharply.

Cedric got off a very embarrassed Harry and went to his own bed, although not before giving Harry a kiss on the lips. This made Harry blush a deeper red than before, which made Cedric giggle cheekily. He said good bye and left for his own bed.

It had been three weeks since the 'event' in the hospital wing and nothing had been mentioned to either parties friends.

Cedric and Harry had had their little moments but nothing more because Cedric had not told Cho any thing yet.

It was the last feast of the year and it was not going to be one to forget.

Cedric was late for the feast and so was Cho. Harry had a bad feeling that something was going to happen and he did not like it.

It was quite quiet in the hall until Cho burst through the doors with a very angry look on her face. She walked straight up to Harry and, Harry being Harry, he stood up when she came to him. Before he knew what had happened she slapped him around the face. Everybody in the hall gasped and was saying things like _'I can't believe that_', and _'What was that for?'_

Then Harry voiced everyone's opinions by saying "What was that for?"

Cho looked positively livid at this point and had raised her arm, ready to slap him again. She swung for his face but before her hand could make contact, Cedric grabbed her wrist and stopped it.

"Don't you dare, Cho," he warned.

"Why not? It's his fault?"

"Oh you told her then" Harry said, looking from Cedric to Cho.

"Yeah, I did." he replied with a sheepish grin on his face. "Hope you don't mind."

"I can't believe this. Why did I ever date you? And really, why would anyone want to date a prick like you?"

"Well you did. Why is that Cho?"

"Harry you're not helping." He looked at the Gryffindor, and smiled when he saw his face.

"Well sorry, Ced," he replied with a cheeky grin on his face

"Harry…" Cedric said warningly, trying to remain sensible.

"You two deserve each other, you gits." Cho butted in, turning and flouncing to her table.

"Well thank you, Cho, for agreeing," Harry said to her turned back.

"Well that went well don't you think," Cedric asked before slipping his hand around Harry's waist.

"Yep. Better that I thought it would," Harry answered. "But next time, you can get slapped." He finished, giggling at the look of pure horror on his boyfriends face.

Cedric gave Harry a kiss on the lips, which turned into something very passionate, before they returned to their friends and Dumbledore started the end of year speech.

A/N

This story was a laugh to writ I dedicate this to my friend AME she help a lot and she has got all of my thanks for it please read and review


End file.
